The present invention relates generally to a mobile structure support crawler. More specifically, the present invention relates to a conveyor span support crawler for mobile conveyor systems.
In conveyor applications, conveyors are used to transport material from a source point to a destination point. In some conveyor applications, the source point and/or the destination point may vary during the course of the conveying operation. Mobile conveyors provide the capability to track dynamic material source and destination points.
In one example, a conveyor system is used to deposit a layer of material over a predetermined area of deposition. The conveyor system includes a conveyor span that extends longitudinally over the area of deposition. Mobile discharge apparatus traverses the longitudinal length of the conveyor span transferring material from the conveyor to the general area adjacent to the conveyor. When the mobile discharge apparatus completes a longitudinal pass, the conveyor span must be moved laterally in a direction transverse to its longitudinal direction to set up for the next longitudinal pass of the mobile discharge apparatus.
Crawler apparatus is sometimes used for moving mobile conveyor spans. The crawler apparatus incorporates dual-parallel-track drives similar to those found on earth-moving equipment and military vehicles. Crawler apparatus incorporating a dual-parallel-track drive is generally wider than necessary. A wide crawler requires more lateral space to operate than a narrow crawler does, and thus may be less desirable for applications with tight lateral space requirements. In addition, dual-parallel-track crawlers are typically large and heavy, and accordingly, are relatively expensive to transport. Dual-parallel-track crawlers also have relatively complicated drive systems, which result in low manufacturability, high susceptibility to failure, and low maintainability.
A need has long existed for a crawler for supporting a conveyor span that is light, narrow, efficiently transportable, and economical to produce and maintain.
An object of the present conveyor-support crawler is to provide a crawler that has a narrow footprint.
Another object of the present conveyor-support crawler to provide a crawler that is lightweight.
A further object of the present conveyor-support crawler is to provide a crawler that is efficiently transportable.
A still further object of the present conveyor-support crawler is to provide a crawler that is economical to produce and maintain.
One or more of the foregoing objects is met in whole or in part by the present single-track crawler for supporting a conveyor span. The single-track crawler comprises a single-track base unit. A structure link member is vertically translationally coupled to the single-track crawler. An elevation control system, comprising a linear mover, controls the vertical displacement between the structure link member and the single-track base unit.
The structure link member is also rotationally coupled to the single-track crawler. The single-track crawler comprises a steering subsystem that is coupled to the structure link member and the single-track base unit. The steering subsystem controls the horizontal rotation between the structure link member and the single-track base unit. The steering subsystem comprises an articulated link, the length of which controls the horizontal rotation between the structure link member and the single-track base unit.
An alternate embodiment of the present invention provides a dual-track crawler comprising two of the single-track crawlers. A crawler linking member and two shoe assemblies couple the two single-track crawlers. The two shoe assemblies comprise structure support brackets for coupling the dual-track crawler to a conveyor span.